When Paparazzi Invade
by hope for eternity
Summary: Random one-shot based off Living with My Sonshine by iluvhanny13! All credit to her, haha. Involves her OC Josh :D Hope you like it! Review, cos, haha, reviews are love xD


**A/N This is a soon-to-be epical-fail of a one-shot. Basically, the paparazzi are in the studios, and overhear a slightly shocking (to them) conversation Channy are having. (Hopefully) ridiculousness ensues, and a heck of a lot of misunderstandings :D**

**Based off of a line in the new chapter (chapter 35) of iluvchanny13's story, Living with My Sonshine. If you haven't read it, go read it now! It'll explain my random one-shot. All credit goes to her for the LWMS dialogue, which, as a good girl, I will put in bold. Sadly, I don't own SWAC, LWMS, or Tween Weekly Magazine :D**

When Paparazzi Invade...

_Santiago's POV_

***Tween Weekly Editorial Suite***

I walked in to the suite, both hoping and not hoping that my... ugh, fellow reporters were already there. On one hand, if they were already there, I wouldn't have to wait for them. On the other hand, if they _weren't_ there... Maybe the boss would grant me a solo piece. Just imagine it! I, Santiago Heraldo, coming up with my own idea, chasing celebrities of my choosing, fleshing out my own details, getting my own _fan mail..._ I get excited just thinking about it.

I open the door, hoping... But of course, it is not to be. Ryan Loughlin and Gilroy Smith had already arrived. Ryan was lounging lazily on a spinny chair, his arms folded behind his head- the picture of ease. Gilroy was whistling loudly and tunelessly, setting my teeth on edge. As I snapped the door shut behind me, the two looked up.

"Ugh, Santi, it's about time you got here!" Gilroy groaned.

"Yeah, man, we've been waiting for you all day!" Ryan chimed in. Okay, so they're not so bad. Annoying, slightly unclean, but they like me, and they'd probably say the same about me. We're good friends really. I held up my hands.

"Ry, Gil, it's only ten thirty. In the AM." I explained, rolling my eyes.

"Well... we've been bored. Boss man said we had to wait for you." Ry whined.

"M'kay, so what we got today?" I asked, sitting opposite them. As usual, the assignment envelope lay in the middle of the table. All eyes fell upon it.

"Who's turn is it?" I asked, staring reverently. We had a cycle going for who opened it. That way it was fair. Gil's eyes sparkled as he whispered.

"Mine." He snagged the envelope, practically hugging it to his chest. I didn't have enough energy outside of staring at the envelope to roll my eyes, sadly. Gilroy ripped the envelope open slowly, the _rip_ loud in the silence. He pulled out the paper and stared at it. I waited. He didn't say anything.

"Well?" Ryan demanded.

"We get to go... to Condor Studios!" Gilroy screamed. We all started jumping up and down, screaming. Our eyes caught and we stopped.

"Well." I muttered.

Ryan coughed. "Yeah."

"That was..." Gilroy mumbled.

"Let's never speak of that again, agreed?" I asked desperately. They mumbled agreement.

"But Condor Studios!" Ryan practically squealed.

"I know, I know..." Gilroy murmured.

"Do we have any particular targets?" I asked, getting into the spirit. The true joys of being a sneaky Hollywood reporter. My eyes gleamed.

Gilroy flipped the paper and laughed out loud.

"You're gonna love this!" He said, still choking with laughter. "We got assigned to _Sonny Munroe_ and _Chad Dylan Cooper_!" And then he creased up laughing again. We joined in. Of all the bratty, gossipy, stupid, in love tweens in the world, we got the one, the only, _Channy_. Oh, yeah. They didn't like us much. Especially after the *cough* Sicky Vicky thing. But that was _Ryan_'s fault, not mine. Of course, there have been other... incidents. But that's the only one since 'Channy' came to reality. Although that might be something to do with the one-year restraining order we all received after the Sicky Vicky incident... and you thought 'Channy' was out of the tabloids because they're sneaky? Oh, you don't know us at all...

A grin broke out across my face.

"This is perfect!" I said, clapping my hands together.

"Yeah..." Ryan agreed, a dreamy look passing his face. I rolled my eyes again. He's so... camp.

"So... it's time." I started dramatically. "To_ get a story!"_

And so, we started to plan.

_C/H/A/N/N/Y_

The three of us pulled into the parking lot at the door of Condor Studios sometime later, now sufficiently cleaned up and dressed for interviews.

"Now, we've all interviewed one or the other of these kids at one time or another." I began. "So, they won't _trust_ us. We'll have to be _smart_. We'll have_ subtle._ And we will most _definitely_ have to be _sneaky_." I warned them, my hands resting lightly on the steering wheel. I had claimed driving, simply because that meant I could control the music played in the car; Ryan and Gilroy truly had horrible tastes in music.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it Santi." Gilroy drawled. "Now, let's _go_!" I sighed reluctantly, pulling the car door open. My two dim-witted friends followed me into the building.

I strolled up to the front desk, which was manned by a blonde, plain, bored-looking woman in her late-twenties who was reading a magazine. _Vogue_. What? As a reporter, I should notice everything. I cleared my throat. The woman looked up.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a nasal voice. I leaned over the counter. _Helen_, I read off her name-badge. (**Yes, from Wizard's of Waverly Place. Before I get sued, I don't own.)**

"Why, yes, you can... Helen." I said, smirking at her. I expected her to cover her mouth and giggle, but she just stared at me impassively. Chick has toughened up.

"With what?" She asked pointedly, glancing at her magazine longingly from the corner of her eyes. What was so exciting about it anyway? It's not like it was an issue of Tween Weekly.

"I need to find a Miss Sonny Munroe and a Mr Chad Dylan Cooper. Would you have any idea where they would be?" Gilroy asked, taking over while I stared Helen down. She turned her gaze to him, but not before shooting me a disgusted look.

"I would assume they're either at rehearsal or together." She snapped at him. Whoa, girl really has an attitude problem.

"So, you don't even keep _track_?" I butted in. She shifted her eyes back to me, her eyes narrowing in a way that made me nervous.

"Why, no, I believe they are _teenagers_, with respectable _jobs_, and this is a _studio_, not a Young Offender's facility. Believe it or not, they are given the _freedom_ to move through the studios as they please, with _whomever_ they please. Shocking ain't it?" She finished sarcastically. I clenched my fists, wondering if it was too late to request a different assignment. But as usual, Ryan and Gilroy could keep their temper better than I could.

"So, which sets are their's then?" Ryan asked politely, while Gilroy slipped his hand over my mouth.

"Set 2 Mackenzie Falls, Set 3 So Random!" Helen muttered, her voice slipping back to apathy.

"Thanks!" Ryan said brightly, while Gilroy dragged me along with them before I could rip her head off. Annoying receptionist...

We made our way to set 3... last we'd heard, Mr Cooper (not Dylan Cooper) was totally whipped, so we thought they'd be there. Actually, the 'thought' actually went like this;

Gilroy: Which set?

Ryan: Set 2

Me: Set 3.

Ryan: Wanna bet?

Me: Yep

Gilroy: Oh boy

Ryan: How much?

Me: Entire wallet.

Ryan: Suits me. Ready to loose, sucker?

Me: Nope. I'm gonna win. Chad's totally suckered, ha... they'll be at So Random!"

Ryan: No they won't.

So anyway. First stop, So Random! I knew from the interviews we'd had with both Sonny and Tawni which dressing room they were in. I knocked on the door, smirking.

"Come in!" A chirpy voice called. I grinned and opened the door.

However, when we stepped in, there was no _Channy_ floating around. Neither half of the couple were present. Just a perky, self-centred blonde by the name of Tawni Hart.

"Oh! Paparazzi! I'm ready for my close-up!" She trilled, beaming.

"Actually, Miss Hart, we're looking for Sonny." Tawni's smile slipped a little, and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are." She smirked. "And Chad too, I suppose? Ugh, my day would be so much brighter if those idiot's had at least brought Abby with them..." My ears perked up.

"Abby? Who's Abby?" I asked, hoping for gossip. Tawni ignored the question.

"Anyways, of you're looking for them, I think Sonny just headed over to the Mack Falls set..." Tawni blabbered on. Oh, at least we knew where they were now...

We started to walk back towards the Mackenzie Falls set, when I noticed Ryan grinning at me. Crap! I lost the bet!

"Cough it up," Ryan said to me, smirking. I put on a grimace, then chucked my wallet at him. He caught it, a smirk playing about his mouth. He opened it and started going through it. I muffled a laugh as his mouth fell open.

"Fifty cents and a chewing gum wrapper?" He exclaimed, his eyes bugging.

"Yup. Sadly, I was late to work today, so I had to skip going to the ATM machine." I smirked. He mumbled something, and I'm pretty sure I caught the words 'evil' and 'scumbag'. Ha. That's why you don't bet against Santiago Heraldo!

Anyways, we approached the Mackenzie Falls set.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" Ryan asked the security guard. The guard pointed to a room that had a sign on the door which said 'Audition Room'. Hm...

As we walked closer to the door, we stopped as we heard voices from inside. Two voices actually. Two very _recognizable_ voices.

"**I'm bored,"** The voice of Sonny Munroe says in a explanatory tone.

"**Ah... you're plan's gone crumbling down?" **Chad Dylan Cooper replies, sounding smug. I exchanged looks with Ryan and Gilroy. They could potentially reveal something real big here. I nodded to Ryan, who pulled out a notebook, ready to take note of anything gossip-worthy.

There's a small silence, then Chad groans. My eyebrows raise at the sound

"**Hey! I need that later for filming!"** He whines, presumably to Sonny. _What_ he needs is a good question.

"**Actually, no."** Sonny says, sounding pleased with herself. **"I left Josh in the Prop House, and if my plans are correct, Zora will be entering that room anytime now. I tell ya, with all the sparks that are gonna be flying in that room we could have a fire! Well, a metaphorical one." **Josh? Who's Josh? And what's this about Zora? I look at Ryan, but he's already scribbling notes attentively. We can practically hear Chad grimacing.

**"I dunno," **He says doubtfully.** "If they **_**do **_**cause sparks, it'll probably be from a failed prank and will set off an **_**actual **_**fire." **He says warily.** "And I need this studio safe and fire-**_**free**_**. I have I have a future-wife and kids at home, remember?" **

Oh. My. Gosh.

I heard Gilroy's mouth drop open, and I think Ryan's pen is gonna explode, he's writing so fast. Chad Dylan Cooper is engaged! Presumably to Sonny, seeing as they're a couple and all. This is gonna make _such_ a story! And it's perfect. Pure gold. _This_ is gonna be our big comeback into the world of reporting. And KIDS? He has kids! Maybe even _they_ have kids. Together. It'd explain a lot. Like who Abby was! Oh, I could not wait to publish this...

**"Don't worry, Chad. It's gonna be fine."** Sonny reassures him... fiancé. Ha. Ha, ha, ha. Oh, they wish. After the whole Sicky Vicky incident, we know that bad things on the tabloids will _destroy _them. And that's what a reporter lives to do! Hee hee :D

"**Uh... hello-o?" **Another voice interjects into what I imagine is an unbearably cheesy moment in there. Huh. Seems like little Miss Sonny intruded into auditions, selfish diva she apparently is. **"This is adorable, but, uh, Chad?" **I was right!** "We gonna carry on with the practice?"** She asks, rather impatient. They talk some more, but we've already heard enough to write a _large_ piece in Tween Weekly. We sneak off, not even bothering to get interviews from Channy. We can get those _after_ this is published.

We barge into the next room we see, just needing to sit down and write this whole breaking-news type article. Unfortunately, this room just so happens to be the legendry So Random! Prop House.

We burst in, for some absurd reason expecting it to be empty, just empty, but it's not. Two young teens (or tweens) are there. A boy, and a girl. They jump apart, although they weren't really sitting that close. The boy was smiling, but now he was staring at us, with grumpy eyes. The girl is slim with brown hair with pink and green highlights, and extremely bizzare clothing. She too, was once smiling, but is not staring at us with open suspicion.

The girl, at least, we recognise. _Zora Lancaster_. The youngest Random. Perhaps we could get some kind of information from her- after all, she was supposed to be a sneaky little spy girl who knew everything. The boy, on the other hand, none of us had ever seen before. I had no clue as to who the heck he might be. But it didn't matter.

"Hello, kids." I said pleasantly. Two pairs of eyes stared at us, narrowing quickly at the word 'kids'.

"What do you want?" Zora asked us suspiciously. I approached her slowly, my hands in the air.

"We just wanted to ask you a few questions... about Sonny." I said.

"And Chad." Gilroy added in.

"_Paparazzi_," The boy warned under his breath.

"You want me to give you dirt on Channy?" Zora asked, her eyebrows raising. It sounded good. I nodded eagerly.

"You think. You really think... that I would sell out the girl who's practically my sister?" She demanded, her eyes going huge, and her face was disgusted.

"And my own _brother_?" The boy asked, enraged. Uh oh. Well, now we know who _Josh_ is...

Chad Dylan Cooper's younger brother.

"You do not. Ask me. To sell out. My friends." Zora said through her teeth. I was getting a bad feeling right about here... The two kids got up and started getting things and throwing them into a pile in the middle of the room. Suddenly, the two 'kids' started to look rather scary.

"This is what you get for even _daring_ to ask!" Zora declared, and Josh nodded his agreement.

Five minutes and one explosion later, we had handed over the article, our dignity, and the desire to ever even _try_, to mess with the Condor Studios stars.

Ouch.

**A/N Okay, that ending sucked. With like, a capital S. But hey? What comes from inspiration is what you get. I truly hope you liked it :) especially you, iluvchanny13! Haha. Please guys, tell me what you thought :) because, as anyone who has read my... stuff before will know...**

**Reviews are love!**

**Haha. G'night, loves :D**

**~ Hannah x**


End file.
